


Sinful Sunday Drabbles

by anotheronebitesthedeaks



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Beard Burn, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotheronebitesthedeaks/pseuds/anotheronebitesthedeaks
Summary: Sinful Sunday/Thirsty Thursday prompts from my tumblr @anotheronebitesthedeaks!





	1. John Doing the Thing

**The Prompt:**  something about john doing The Thing (licking his fingers while playing ooF) while making eye contact with reader who’s sidestage or smthn??? thank you!

* * *

Omg this is my actual kink though?? You’re standing off to the side of the stage while they’re performing, and they start playing Get Down, Make Love (because ofc). John knows this song gets you going so he keeps making eyes at you. While he’s staring you down he does The Thing™️ and you’re instantly soaked. You can see a faint smirk on his face and you know once he’s off stage you’re in for it. As soon as the concert is over, he hands his bass off to the roadie, grabs your hand, and drags you off to the nearest room with a door that locks.


	2. Roger x Reader Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: okay oof sorry if this is kind of a weird prompt but maybe roger with a breeding kink so like it drives him wild when the reader tells him to cum inside?

Roger has you sprawled out on the bed, fucking you with everything he’s got. He’s rubbing at your clit, whispering absolute filth into your ear.

“You gonna come for me baby?” he would ask you.

“God yes Rog, gonna come-“

Feeling you clench around him sends him right to the edge as well.

“You’re gonna make me come baby”

“Come inside me Rog, please,” you begged.

“Fuck, I’m gonna-“

You feel him come almost immediately after you said it. You stroke his hair as you both slowly come back to yourselves.

“Mm, love feeling your come dripping from me,” you whispered to him. You giggled as you felt his cock twitch inside of you as he groaned. Oh yeah, you were gonna have fun with this.


	3. Older John x Younger Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay um,,,hi. I’d love something with like graying hair Deaky (you know what I’m talking about) and a younger reader and idk just angsty and then it turns into like smut S M U T and fluff and the end????
> 
> Spoiler alert this turned out a lot longer than a drabble.

It had been almost a week. A week since John had broken it off with you, not giving you and particular reason. You were devastated. You knew your relationship wasn’t the most conventional, with him being about 20 years older than you, but you truly loved him, and you thought that he had loved you too. You found yourself spending yet another night in your pajamas wallowing in your own misery with a glass of wine on the couch when you heard a knock at the door. You were confused, you didn’t think you were expecting company. You opened the door to find none other than John, who was looking rather sheepish at the sight of you.

“Hi, um, can I come in?”

“I guess,” you said, stepping out of the way so he could come in. You went back to sit on the couch, taking a big gulp of your wine in preparation for whatever he was about to say. He sat on the coffee table across from you, and grabbed your hand.

“I was wrong,” he said softly. “I broke it off thinking that it would never truly work between us. That you deserved someone who can give you the life that you deserve, someone closer to your own age. And maybe it makes me a selfish bastard, but I just can’t let you go.”

You wanted to yell at him, tell him how broken you’ve felt this last week, make him feel even a fraction of the pain you’ve felt. But a larger part of you just wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless, so that’s exactly what you did. He moaned into the kiss, and pulled you off of the couch and towards your bedroom.

When you reached the bedroom, he picked you up before tossing you onto the bed, and you let out a giggle.

“Not bad for an old man,” you teased.

“I’ll show you old man,” he growled, before yanking your T-shirt over your head. He let out a soft groan when he noticed you weren’t wearing a bra, and immediately dipped down to kiss and bite at your nipple. You moaned, grabbing at his graying hair and tugging slightly. He pulled away from your nipple and smirked at you.

“You’re playing with fire baby girl.”

You shivered, his eyes downright predatory as they gazed into yours. You smirked back at him, before pulling him down to your other breast. He gave it the same attention that your other breast had gotten, and you moaned softly. As much as you wanted soft, sweet make-up sex, you really needed him to claim you. So you pulled his hair again, this time a little bit harder.

You nearly came from the look he gave you, and you knew that he had gotten the message loud and clear.

“You’re playing with fire, and I think you want to get burnt sweetheart,” he said, trailing his fingers up and down your chest and stomach. You squirmed a little at the sensation, and nodded at him. He gave you another predatory grin before reaching his hand down into your panties and rubbing softly at your aching clit.

“Your so wet for me already baby girl,” he cooed. You blushed, burying your face in his neck and planting kisses on it.

He rubbed at your clit for a little longer before you felt him remove his hand. You whined in protest but cut yourself off as you felt him tug off your pajama pants and underwear. As soon as he tossed them aside, he immediately dove into your pussy, eating you out with an intensity that you had never seen before. He moaned as he kissed and sucked at your clit, and you were close to coming before you knew it.

“Fuck, John, I’m gonna come”

“No, you’re not,” he said, pulling away from your pussy. You looked at him in shock, not sure whether you wanted to laugh or cry in frustration. He kissed his way back up to your lips, before capturing them in a passionate kiss, making sure you could taste yourself on his tongue. He then reached for your hands, and pinned them over your head with one hand.

“You’ll come when I tell you to come, understood?”

“Yes sir,” you moaned, and with his other hand he shoved his pants and briefs down, and guided himself inside of you in one swift thrust. You both moaned as he set a brutal pace, fucking you within an inch of your life. With one hand still pinning yours above your head, his other hand tenderly caressed your cheek, before moving its way in between your bodies to play with your clit. You could tell you were getting close, and apparently so could he.

“Don’t you dare come yet,” he growled into your ear. “I want you to beg for it.”

“P-please sir, please let me c-come. Your cock feels so good, p-please-“

“That’s it baby girl, come for me, come all over my cock,” he growled and you couldn’t help but obey. He moaned as he felt you explode all over his cock, and his thrusts became erratic.

“Gonna come baby, gonna come inside that sweet little pussy, FUCK-“ he growled as he shot his load inside of you.

“God John, feels so good when you come in me, love you so much,” you moaned as you clenched around him.

He released your hands as you both came down from your highs, and your hand reached up to stroke his hair.

“I love you so fucking much John Deacon, but don’t you ever leave me like that again,” you whispered before pulling him down for a kiss.

He broke the kiss briefly, whispering, “I love you too sweetheart, I’m so sorry for hurting you.”

You smiled before pulling him back down and losing yourself in the kiss. Maybe you were weak, but you had already forgiven him the moment he walked through the door.


	4. Joe x Reader after a Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: for sin sunday... having a reallyyyyy rough day and boyfriend joe just worships your body and eats you out like his life depends on itttttttttt please !!!!!!

You come home to find Joe laying in bed reading a script for an upcoming project of his. You drop your stuff before collapsing next to him on the bed. He could tell almost immediately that something was up.

“Bad day?”

“Kinda, just seemed like nothing could go right, plus I haven’t been sleeping well the past few nights.”

He put his script down on the night stand, then leaned over to kiss you, laying you down gently on the bed.

“Well then let’s make sure you sleep really well tonight then,” he smiled, breaking the kiss.

He trailed kisses down your jawline to your neck, and you grasped the back of his head as he kissed and sucked a particularly sensitive spot on your neck.

“So beautiful baby,” he whispered, almost reverently.

He broke away from you only briefly to pull your dress off, then went right back to your neck. He reached behind you to unhook your bra, and began trailing kisses down your sternum.

“God I love you so much, don’t know what I did to deserve you,” he said between kisses, as he reached your tummy. God, he was going to make you cry at this rate, he was being so tender and sweet.

When he reached your panties, he pulled them off, pressing kisses down your leg as he went. He then moved to your other leg, kissing his way up to your pussy before pressing a kiss right above your clit.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good sweetheart, gonna make you forget about all the bullshit,” he said before licking a stripe all the way up your slit. You gasped, and reached down to grab his hand. He then dives in, kissing and sucking at your clit. He has to use his free arm to hold down your hips to keep you from writhing too much.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” he mumbles into you, making obscene noises as he sucks and slurps at your folds. You feel yourself nearing your peak and you grip his hand tighter.

“Joe, ‘m gonna come,” you moan.

“Yeah baby, wanna see you come for me.” He latches on to your clit and sucks hard, and that goes you in. You moan and gasp and writhe as you come.

As you come down from your high, you see him looking up at you, almost in awe.

“You’re so fucking beautiful when you come baby,” he says as he begins to kiss his way back up your body. Too overcome with emotion to respond, you simply grab the back of his head and pull him into a deep, passionate kiss.

“I love you so much Joe,” you whisper, stroking his cheek.

The two of you spend the rest of the night making love, and that night you find that you have the best nights sleep in weeks.


	5. Tied up Roger x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tying Roger to the bed and teasing him running his dick in your folds until he is practically crying for you

You and Roger had both been experimenting in the bedroom, and tonight it was your turn to tie him up. At first, you weren’t entirely sure what to do, you weren’t exactly a “dominant” person. But when he let out the most sinful whine after you took off your panties and straddled him, something snapped inside of you. You started grinding yourself against his dick, your wetness creating a delicious friction.

“G-god baby, p-please,” he whimpered, and you could see his arms straining against the ties. You were going at an agonizingly slow pace, torturing even yourself. But it was worth it to see his reaction, and he looked absolutely debauched. 

You were getting wetter and wetter as you moved yourself against him, only causing him to become more desperate. He looked nearly on the verge of tears, and it was only then that you decided to give in. You slowly sank down on his cock, and had he not buried his face in your neck he would have let out a guttural scream. 

After you both had come, you untied his wrists, planning on comforting him and rewarding him for being so good. However, before you knew what hit you, you found yourself flat on your back with Roger hovering over you.

“Oh, you are so in for it now baby girl.”


	6. Beard Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: having hella beard burn on your inner thighs when gwil gets back from a press tour and you can’t walk correctly for a day or two afterwards

Ok, so Gwil gets home from a press tour really early in the morning.  He walks into the bedroom to see you asleep, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt of his.  His original plan was to snuggle up with you and go straight to sleep, but the sight of you suddenly has him very turned on.  He crawls up under the covers, pressing kisses to your legs as he goes.   He smirks when he notices that you aren’t wearing any underwear, and lifts the shirt to kiss your hip bones.

You are vaguely aware of his presence, but it isn’t until he places a soft kiss onto your clit that you’re fully awake.  You were freshly shaved in expectation of his arrival, so the delicious feeling of his scratchy beard against your soft pussy makes you shudder.  Gwil notices this and smiles.

“You like the feeling of my beard on your sweet little pussy, baby?”

“Mmm, Gwil, feels so good,” you moaned, threading your fingers through his hair.  Gwil was spurred on by your moans and began eating you out with more fervor.  Your legs trembled as he slurped, licked, and sucked at your folds.  His mouth latched onto your clit, and he shook his head back and forth as he sucked, scratching at your inner thighs with his beard.  You cried out, the feeling nearly pushing you over the edge.  

“Fuck, Gwil, I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah, baby, that’s it.  Come all over daddy’s mouth.”

His words did it for you, and you exploded into his mouth.  His arms wrapped around your hips to keep you in place, and he works you through your orgasm, slowing down to gentle kisses and licks.

Once you catch your breath, you drag him up to kiss you, moaning at the taste of yourself on his tongue.

“Welcome home Gwil.”

It isn’t until you’re walking to the shower later that morning that you realize that you have a serious case of beard burn.  You groan, realizing that every time you take a step for the next few days, you’re going to be reminded of Gwil’s ‘wake up call.’


End file.
